An image formation device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3) includes a detector that detects a human body. When the detector detects an operator in the vicinity of the image formation device, the image formation device described in Patent Literature 1 is capable of confirming the status of a job managed by a job manager even in a sleep state and displaying the status of a currently processed or unprocessed job.
While the detector detects a human body having operated a job in a region close to the image formation device, the image formation device described in Patent Literature 2 exercises control to inhibit the transition to a sleep mode in which the power supply is shut off. If a human body is continuously detected by the detector for a specific period of time after a new print job is generated by a job generator, the image formation device described in Patent Literature 3 assigns a higher execution priority to the new print job than to an unfinished job.